Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multimedia content, and, more specifically, to an approach for generating chronological event information for multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Computer-based videos provide a convenient way for users to access various types of multimedia content, such as video dips, tutorial videos, and full-length movies. Tutorial videos are often implemented to train users to operate various products, such as software applications. Typically, a tutorial video for a software application instructs a user how to execute various commands to implement different functions via a cursor or pointer. For example, a tutorial video may show a pointer selecting a drop-down menu and selecting an item within the menu. Often, a narrator will describe the commands and functions throughout the video.
Despite the inclusion of comprehensive narration in video tutorials, various issues make it difficult for a user to follow the actions performed by the narrator of the video. In particular, if a video tutorial is moving quickly, a user may have difficulty determining which command is currently being demonstrated by the narrator. Consequently, the user may miss important details regarding the command or subsequent commands being demonstrated in the video. Additionally, the dimensions of the video tutorial may be too small for a user to observe which button or menu item is being selected, particularly when selections occur quickly. Furthermore, if a user misses or cannot recall instructions provided by the narrator for a particular command, the user is required to search through the video in order to locate and replay the relevant section.
As the foregoing illustrates, a more effective way for users to view and interact with multimedia content would be useful.